Megstiel VS Jeux de société
by KartenK
Summary: Série d'OS dans lesquels Meg et Castiel testent tous les jeux qu'ils peuvent trouver.
1. Chapter 1

« Jouons à un jeu, Meg. »

Ces mots, elle les avait entendus des dizaines de fois. C'était souvent que, alors qu'elle lisait dans un coin ou bien installée sur une chaise longue, reposant au soleil, en surveillant d'un œil un ange touché par la folie, celui-ci s'arrêtait dans sa contemplation de quoique ce soit qui se fut trouvé là. Il s'approchait tout aussi soudainement que doucement et s'il ne lui offrait ni une fleur, ni un insecte ou tout autre animal qu'il aurait attrapé, ni un dessin, ni un poème tout juste confectionné, ni quoique ce soit d'autre, il lui proposait de jouer avec lui.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune de l'hôpital qui était occupée seulement par eux deux ; chose naturelle puisqu'il était bientôt deux heures du matin, chose habituelle puisqu'ils ne dormaient pas. Meg était assise sur le sol, dos contre le mur, et les protestations de Castiel ne l'avaient pas fait bouger d'un iota. Elle était tout aussi bien, même mieux, ici que sur le fauteuil du coin ou n'importe quelles chaises qu'avaient occupées, plus tôt dans la journée, des humains dégénérés bons pour être possédés –et encore, elle, elle ne choisirait pas de tels corps. Face à cette proposition, la démone referma son magazine et le posa à ses côtés, puis observa l'ange en imperméable s'installer en tailleur juste en face d'elle.

« A quoi tu veux jouer ?

-Devine à qui je pense. »

Bien qu'on ne lui demandait pas vraiment son avis, ce jeu lui convenait. C'était facile, ça ne demandait pas d'intenses réflexions et ce n'était pas réglé par un mode d'emploi sans aucun sens qui détruisait tout le potentiel du jeu au lieu de l'exploiter, comme il serait logique de faire.

« C'est un démon ?

-En effet.

-C'est moi ?

-C'est ça. »

Les deux questions s'étaient presqu'enchainées, comme si elles résultaient d'une habitude et étaient faites pour aller l'une avec l'autre. Par ailleurs, le ton n'était pas vraiment celui d'une interrogation, comme si la réponse était déjà connue d'avance –ce qui était totalement le cas. Un léger sourire victorieux avait prit place sur le visage de Meg qui devint sarcastique quand Castiel reprit la parole.

« Tu es trop forte.

-Eh bien, Clarence, c'est pas très difficile quand tu choisis la même personne depuis une semaine.

-Je ne fais pas ça.

-Si, tu le fais. »

Son regard appuyait ses dires, elle était formelle. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que, de temps à autres, entre deux dessins et quelques questions existentielles, le brun lui demandait de deviner à qui il pensait, et à chaque fois la réponse était « Meg » ou « ma gardienne ». Elle ne pensait plus qu'il ne garderait pas la même personne pour toujours. Castiel avait les sourcils froncés et la tête penché, comme s'il ne la croyait pas ou qu'il réfléchissait –peut-être à son prochain choix.

« Tu pourrais y arriver par d'autres moyens, alors. Ceci détruit tout l'intérêt du jeu. »

Elle n'était pas certaine que ce simple « jeu » avait un intérêt quelconque à détruire. En fait, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attirance qu'avait Castiel pour toutes ces boîtes pleines de pions. Elle jouait avec lui parce qu'elle devait le surveiller, prendre soin de lui, et parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire. Sinon, elle n'aurait jamais touché à tout ceci, il y avait bien mieux à faire –comme tuer Crowley.

« Ça ne sert à rien de faire trainer les choses. C'est à toi ; devine.

-Est-ce une créature ?

-Oui.

-Penses-tu à une licorne ? »

Pour toute réponse, la brune joignit ses mains pour applaudir légèrement, alors que l'ange souriait.

« Tu le fais à chaque fois, Meg.

-C'est faux.

-Si, tu le fais. »

Si, elle le faisait. Elle le savait. Mais c'était tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, et si lui, il le faisait, elle pouvait se le permettre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de le relever, ni de sourire –trop content de lui avoir renvoyé ses propres paroles. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Cela l'amusait, même.

« La ferme. »


	2. Chapter 2

Dès le départ, elle l'avait su : c'était une mauvaise idée. Un peu plus tôt, elle se prélassait et l'ange contemplait une fourmi qui arpentait la pièce, sûrement à la recherche de provisions où de ses camarades -quelle importance ?- et tout allait bien. Elle ne faisait rien de particulier si ce n'était ne rien faire de particulier, justement, et ça lui convenait tout à fait. Et lui, il restait fasciné par l'animal qui traversait la salle dans sa largeur pour la troisième fois, et ça lui convenait. Du moins, ça lui avait convenu, jusqu'à ce que la fourmi ne grimpe sur une boîte qui détourna aussitôt son attention. Il voulait tester ce jeu. Il avait vu quelques personnes y jouer, et ça n'avait pas l'air compliqué; la démone lui expliquerait de toute façon et ce serait totalement amusant, il en était certain.

Alors un Castiel, sourire aux lèvres et jeu en main, alla se poster devant une Meg lasse. Il n'eut pas besoin d'exprimer sa pensée, elle savait. Il n'avait jamais besoin de dire quoique ce soit, ni même de sortir la brune de ses songes. Elle savait, c'était tout. C'était probablement dû à ses pouvoirs de démon; il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Elle leva les yeux aussitôt, les posa sur ce qu'il tenait, et ne retint pas son soupir. Elle lui expliqua alors, avec le peu de douceur dont elle était capable, qu'on ne jouait pas au Cluedo à deux. Pourquoi ? Demandait-il réellement pourquoi ? Hé bien parce que c'était moins amusant, voilà tout. Et elle ne disait pas cela car ne rien faire l'attirait beaucoup plus que de chercher un coupable d'un quelconque meurtre fictif; elle avait vu deux malades faire une partie, et ça n'avait rien de passionnant -jusqu'à ce qu'ils se crient dessus et jettent les pions, les armes et les cartes à la figure l'un de l'autre; malheureusement, une infirmière les avait séparés. Malgré ses derniers mots qui voulaient conclure définitivement cette courte discussion, Meg ajouta que c'était même écrit sur la boîte, c'était à partir de trois joueurs. Alors, tu vois bien, Clarence, ça ne vaut pas la peine.

Son regard, finalement, se releva un peu, et la brune se retrouva face à des yeux trop bleus, trop profonds, trop suppliants, trop déçus, et un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres car elle savait qu'elle ne résistait pas à ses yeux, qu'elle ne voulait pas y voir la déception mais l'amusement, et qu'elle ne résistait pas non plus à l'éclatante lueur qui émanait de la véritable forme de l'ange. Ce qu'elle savait, aussi, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de prononcer les deux mots qui formaient sa pensée puisque lui, il savait que ce soupir, c'était un "oui" à sa demande informulée. Aussitôt, le plateau fut installé sur la table la plus proche, et Meg rejoint l'ange. Elle prit le très court livret qui décrivait le jeu et se mit à lire à voix haute.

«"A l'issue d'une réception dans sa villa, le Docteur Lenoir est trouvé assassiné. Le cadavre a été traîné au pied de l'escalier menant à la cave. Le but du jeu est de résoudre, par déductions, l'énigme posée par ce crime." Waouh. Tu es prêt à attraper un meurtrier, Clarence ? »

Mais Clarence ne l'écoutait pas. En observant par-dessus les pages qu'elle tenait, elle pouvait le voir, tête penchée par l'incompréhension, batailler avec les cartes et elle ne voulait même pas savoir comment il avait pu arriver à un tel désordre. De toute évidence, Castiel n'y avait jamais joué.

« Que faut-il faire des cartes, Meg ?

-Donne-moi ça, je vais le faire. »

En fait, il venait de prendre deux des trois petits tas dans ses mains et de les mélanger, pour mieux ajouter le dernier type de carte par la suite. Il n'avait aucunement choisi au hasard un personnage, un lieu et une arme pour former la solution. Et sans solution à trouver, le jeu n'avait plus aucun but -si trouver un meurtrier qui n'existait même pas était un but en soit. Il fallait alors reformer les catégories, déterminer la résolution, ensuite, seulement ensuite, il fallait les mélanger toutes, les distribuer, et réellement commencer.

« Quel personnage veux-tu ?

-Peu importe, choisi pour moi. »

La démone avait terminé de remettre en ordre les cartes quand Castiel observait toujours chacun des pions très attentivement. Il les avait aligné face à lui, et fronçait les sourcils en les fixant intensément. En le regardant, on pensait que ce choix était crucial et qu'il ne devait absolument pas se tromper, qu'il souhaitait choisir le personnage le plus approprié, celui avec lequel Meg jouerait le mieux -alors qu'ils étaient tous pareil, seule la couleur changeait. Pendant ce temps, celle-ci tâcha de distribuer, donna une fiche et un crayon à chacun d'eux et attendit alors que l'ange rebelle sorte de sa réflexion exagérée. Il ne restait plus que cela; avoir chacun un pion, un personnage qui mènerait l'enquête, et ça n'avait pas d'importance -sauf pour Castiel, visiblement.

Finalement, alors que la démone n'y croyait plus, un pion rouge lui fût tendu. Elle l'accepta sans discussion et le déposa sur le côté du plateau, à sa droite. Elle attendait, maintenant, que son adversaire temporaire fasse de même, mais celui-ci patientait tout autant. Il la fixait de ses yeux profonds et n'envisageait pas d'arrêter de sitôt, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose et qu'il essayait ainsi de lui rappeler. Seulement elle était certaine que non, elle n'avait rien omis; tout ce qu'il manquait c'était le personnage de l'ange. Et, soudainement, elle comprit : elle attrapa le pion bleu, et la même gestuelle suivie, les rôles simplement inversés. Alors la partie commença, avec un Castiel déterminé à trouver le coupable et une Meg plus ou moins prête à supporter l'ennui inévitable d'une partie de Cluedo lorsqu'on n'était que deux joueurs.

« Tu dois dire la phrase, Meg.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, c'est écrit dans les règles.

-Je crois que le meurtre a été commis par le Docteur Olive, dans le grand salon, avec une matraque. C'est bon ? Montre-moi une carte, maintenant. »

Cela ne faisait que deux tours et déjà Castiel avait assimilé les règles, peut-être même trop bien. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était nécessaire d'utiliser la tournure de l'exemple à chaque hypothèse, mais l'ange, lui, en paraissait convaincu et n'accepterait certainement aucune autre façon de le dire.

« Je peux pas prendre en diagonale, ici ..? »

Elle ne pouvait pas, elle le savait. C'était écrit noir sur blanc : "Il avance ou recule verticalement ou horizontalement; _jamais en diagonale_." Mais il ne lui manquait qu'un déplacement afin d'entrer dans la bibliothèque et elle voulait vraiment entrer dans cette bibliothèque et interroger les témoins. Ça ne servait à rien, ces tours où on restait coincé dans le couloir. C'était du temps perdu à vagabonder; on ne vagabondait pas quand un mystère était à résoudre.

« A quoi servent les armes ?

-C'est pour formuler les hypothèses, Clarence. »

Cette explication semblait convenir tout à fait à l'ange, mais elle était loin de convaincre Meg. Certes, on plaçait une petite figurine lorsqu'on soupçonnait quelqu'un, mais _concrètement_, ça servait à quoi ? C'était simple : à rien. A rien du tout. A amuser les enfants, peut-être. Ou bien à attaquer ses adversaires. Mais c'était tout.

« Tiens !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai des déplacements en plus, tu peux les prendre si tu veux. »

Si ce jeu n'avait pas trop de sens, il avait au moins le mérite de provoquer quelques rires. Comment ne pas sourire face à un ange rebelle, aussi pur et fragile qu'un gamin de cinq ans, qui ne se rendait même pas compte que son innocence pouvait amuser ? Les lèvres de la démone s'étiraient souvent, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours les règles. Elles craignaient, ces règles. Elles ralentissaient le jeu et gênaient l'enquête. Si elle ne devait pas surveiller l'ange aliéné, elle aurait retrouvé l'auteur de ce manuel -ce Waddington ou peu importait son nom- et l'aurait arrêté pour obstruction à la justice -ou l'aurait simplement tué, après l'avoir forcé à réécrire tout ceci comme cela aurait dû l'être.

« Meg, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

-Mais si !

-Non, c'est écrit là, regarde : "Il ne peut s'arrêter sur une case déjà occupée_ ni sauter par-dessus un pion adverse_." »

Pour sûr, elle aurait tué l'auteur. Il aurait trouvé sa place en Enfer, dans l'interminable file d'attente de Crowley et il l'aurait mérité. On n'avait pas idée de décider de choses aussi insensées, qui dérangeaient tout le monde, rendaient ce jeu stupide quand il aurait pu être totalement dément. Elle y était presque, elle allait tenir le coupable et lui aussi, avec son ingéniosité indiscutable, finirait en Enfer. Mais quelques mots imprimés sur une feuille l'en empêchait et, de nouveau, elle se dit que jouer au Cluedo à deux était une mauvaise idée. Non, c'était même une très mauvaise idée.

« Non, non, non ! ... Non ! »

Elle ne put retenir ce cri de détresse, de déception, de rage, de confusion et de probablement pleins d'autres choses. Comment ? Vraiment ? Mais ce n'était pas possible. Face à cette consternation, Castiel répéta ses paroles, croyant qu'elle les avait mal comprises car il n'y avait aucun mal là-dedans, rien qui ne justifiait une telle indignation.

« J'accuse le colonel Moutarde. Il a tué dans la véranda, avec un chandelier. »

Elle avait bien compris. Et entendre cela une nouvelle fois ne changeait rien.

« Mais non ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce sont les seules cases que je n'ai pas cochées... »

L'ange n'était pas certain de donner la bonne réponse car c'était étrange que Meg pose une telle question, un peu stupide, il fallait le dire -d'autant plus qu'elle était celle qui connaissait les règles, au départ. Son ton était alors hésitant, et, tout en parlant, il vérifiait sur sa feuille qu'il n'avait pas commis d'erreur. La démone, quand à elle, ne put pas empêcher un rictus attendrit, malgré son incompréhension toujours bien présente. Elle expliqua alors, plus calmement, ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Mais... pourquoi il aurait tué le docteur dans la véranda ? Il aurait dû rester dans le bureau !

-Mais j'ai coché la case du bu-

-Et avec un chandelier ! Personne ne tue avec un chandelier ! Il aurait pris un revolver, non ? »

Ses bras accompagnaient ses paroles de mouvements élancées et inconscients qui n'avaient pas vraiment de sens. Elle avait tentée de se contenir, de ne pas s'agacer, mais le fait était qu'elle s'emportait tout de même. Castiel, perdu, quitta sa feuille des yeux et songea à la situation. S'il devait tuer quelqu'un -ce qu'il ne ferait pas, absolument pas, jamais plus- il le ferait juste, avec ses pouvoirs. C'était difficile de se mettre à la place d'un humain mais pour sûr, un chandelier n'était pas très efficace -un revolver, ça l'était plus, et ça semblait plus humain. Par contre, il n'était pas convaincu quand au lieu; que ce soit dans la véranda ou dans le bureau, ce n'était pas le plus important. Non, ce qui importait et ce qui était totalement bancal, c'était le mobile.

« C'est vrai que ça ne se tient pas vraiment. Pourquoi aurait-il assassiné le docteur Lenoir ? Ils étaient amis. On ne tue pas ses amis.

-Voilà ! Ça a pas de sens.

-Pourtant, j'ai aussi coché le revolver. Meg, pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ? Je me suis trompé ?

-Mais non, attend. »

D'un geste vif, Meg attrapa la description du jeu et la survola du regard en quête d'une règle qui expliquerait cette incohérence, quelque chose qui lui aurait échappé, n'importe quoi qui résoudrait tout. Il devait bien y avoir, parmi tous ces mots imprimés, une phrase qui, pour une fois, serait de leur côté et leur permettrait de profiter pleinement du jeu. Mais elle passait paragraphe sur paragraphe, revenait même en arrière, et rien ne retenait son attention. Ses mouvements se faisaient plus secs, elle avait ainsi froissé la moitié du livret et venait de déchirer la seconde partie.

« Ne t'énerve pas, ce n'est pas grave. »

Toujours perdu, Castiel observait la démone se démener pour trouver une explication. Ça ne valait pas la peine de s'agacer autant. Ce n'était pas grave si ça ne tenait pas la route, ce n'était pas grave s'il s'était trompé et ce n'était pas grave non plus si Meg ne trouvait pas pourquoi rien ne collait dans cette affaire. Quand le manuel vola à travers la pièce, l'ange usa de ses pouvoirs pour ranger le jeu dans sa boîte, et la boîte dans l'armoire. Loin d'eux, là où elle ne poserait plus de problème. Quelques mots raisonnèrent dans la pièce, avec le ton boudeur qui les accompagnaient, et Castiel était tout à fait d'accord même s'il l'aurait dit autrement : ce jeu était nul.


End file.
